


Leaves

by femmenerd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-15
Updated: 2007-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmenerd/pseuds/femmenerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Her boys have learned a thing or two about sharing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ [here.](http://femmenerd.livejournal.com/287683.html#cutid1)

This should be terribly awkward and strange–being sandwiched between Ron and Harry this way, her mouth wrapped around Harry’s cock knowing that Ron has the privileged vantage point of looking over her shoulder from where he’s positioned, his slim hips snapping up to meet the fleshy part of her bum. In her mind’s eye, Hermione can _see_ it too, how this must look to him–his own cock sliding into her while she swallows his best mate’s at the same time.

Ron’s always been so jealous of Harry, and hated himself for it. So it’s a surprise of epic proportions that not only are they actually doing this but that it was Ron’s idea. Not that he actually said so out right exactly: there was drunken stammering and something about how he’d understand if she was curious about other blokes, having only ever been with him. Judging by the inchoate and pornographic phrases coming out of his mouth currently, it seems as though perhaps _Ron_ is the one curious about other blokes and their bits. But also equally–and always–about her as well, so it’s all right.

“Merlin, love, you’re so good at that,” he praises. “She’s good, isn’t she, Harry?” he asks rhetorically, sounding proud. 

Like always, long strings of adjectives spill from Ron: “You’re such a lovely, brilliant, filthy girl. Bloody beautiful...” And so yes, Hermione thinks, flushing all over, now Harry’s finding out about more than just _her_ oral skills in the bedroom. She hopes he won’t tease her later about her hypocritical stance regarding Ron’s cursing (once there’s nudity involved).

Later. Oh dear. 

But then Harry’s coming in her mouth with a groan (his only verbal contribution so far amidst Ron’s incessantly dirty play-by-play). And Ron’s digging his fingertips into her hips, pulling Hermione up to kiss the back of her neck and say, “Harry, mate, give a hand and help our girl out here.” 

_Our girl._ Those words are resonating through Hermione’s whole self as Harry messes with her clit, kissing Ron with her still in between and giving Hermione hope that even after Harry leaves in the morning things won’t be dreadful and awkward. Her boys have learned a thing or two about sharing.


End file.
